Mistaken Obsessions
by Island Of the Ships
Summary: Envy is following Winry to try to find out information on Ed. A mistaken idenity leads to new emotions. EnvyxEd onesided. MANGA SPOILERS, some unvoidable Edry, and yaoi.
1. Unexpected

**Mistaken Obsessions**

_If I owned FMA would I be writing fan facts? (Sadly I don't)_

-------------------

Ed waited at the station for Winry, getting rather impatient with his girlfriend. He'd arrived late, but when he got to the gate, he found that her train had been waiting for people to get off for a while. It was 10 minutes later now, and soon the new passengers going back to Rush Valley would board.

_I hate Central. I'm glad we're going back to Resembool after this. Now where the hell is Winry? _Ed thought.

Just then, Winry stepped off the train, and waved at Ed. He waved back smiling, for it was hard to him to stay mad at her.

Winry walked over to Ed and hugged him. "Hey Ed," she said softly.

Ed pulled out of the hug and kissed her softly on the lips. To his surprise, Winry's eyes widened, and she blinked at him, slowly easing out of his hold. Ed grabbed her hand, nervous.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Asked Ed; worried that Winry had broken up with him in some letter that got lost in the mail. He gave a sigh of relief when she smiled at him, shaking her head.

"That was unexpected," Winry muttered to herself.

Ed's eyes went wide and he squeezed her hand franticly.

"Unexpected? How? Why?" he exclaimed, startled.

Winry answered by leaning forward to kiss him again, their lips fusing together and sending both of their minds into a state of perfect bliss. After some encouragement from Ed, Winry's mouth opened, and the kiss deepened.

Finally, the two pulled apart, and Winry stepped back, saying quietly "I'm going to the bathroom before we leave. Wait here okay?"

Ed nodded and watched Winry walk stagger away, rather confused

-------------------

Winry stumbled into the bathroom, almost falling into the stall, and sinking down on the seat. There was a flash of light and the girl shifted back into Envy's preferred form.

_What did I do?_ Thought Envy, holding his hand up to his lips. _What did I just do?_

-------

-------

-------

_I actually wrote this after _Another Way_, I just published it first. So yeah, my crossover is coming soon._


	2. Flashback

**Chapter 2: Flashback**

_Flashback_

_The train was still moving when Envy boarded the train, leaping onto the back, and entering the main cars, shifting into a generic form as he went. Sitting down in one of the seats, the train pulled into the station just as he got comfortable._

_Waiting until his target had left the train, Envy watched out the window until Winry was safely in the bathroom. She wouldn't be out for a while, thanks to the laxatives he'd slipped into her coffee, so Envy waited until the Fullmetal shrimp had arrived to come out. _

_Unfortunately, someone was in the small closet where he could shift unseen, and once they had come out, most of the train was empty anyway. Grumbling at the uselessness of humans, Envy shifted into the Rockbell girl's form, and stepped out of the train, returning the Fullmetal shrimp's wave._

_He walked over to Ed and gave him a brief one-armed hug, muttering "Hey Ed," as he'd seen Winry do before. Ed leaned forward, and Envy was confused. _

_**What's he doing? Are they dating? Is he going to-oh shit**_

_Ed's lips pressed against Envy's, and suddenly he couldn't think anymore. The lips caressing his own came away, and Envy was still there, longing for them to return. As he realized what he had just done, Envy backed out of Fullmetal's hold. The alchemist seemed confused and grabbed Envy's hand, obviously unaware of the jolt of electricity that shot through his enemy's arm. _

_"What's wrong? Are you okay?" came Ed's worried voice. _

_Envy tried to push the sound away, to resist the emotions he was feeling at the moment, muttering to himself. His hand felt almost crushed in delightful pleasure as Fullmetal squeezed it, that voice not understandable. _

_**Don't do this. Remember your mission. This is bad. They'd only use this against him. Stop.**_

_Envy leaned forward and kissed Ed again, surprised when Ed's tongue started brushing up against his teeth. Envy's mouth opened, and more pleasure was given to him. Finally the two pulled away, and Envy backed off, muttering something about the bathroom._

Envy sat still, waiting, and after the Rockbell girl walked out of the room, he shifted into a nondescript girl and followed her.

Winry walked out of the bathroom, self-conscious that'd she'd probably been in there awhile. After a bit of looking around, she saw Ed, looking impatient.

"Ed!" she called, hurrying towards him. He walked over to her, grinning.

"What took you so long?" he said, embracing her.

"I missed you in Rush Valley," Winry whispered into his ear, kissing him on the cheek.

Ed smiled. "Let's go home Winry," he replied, and the two walked out of the station, going to collect Al before heading back to Resembool.

----------------------

Envy leaned against a column, watching the couple walk away happily. He sighed, and walked outside the station and climbed into his ride, settling himself next to Wrath. The Führer motioned to the driver to leave as Envy shifted back into his preferred form.

"Do you know where Fullmetal and the Rockbell girl are headed?"

"Back to that village of theirs, Resembool. When I talked to her, Rockbell said they were going to pick up Fullmetal's brother and go," Envy replied, trying to hide his anxiety. Wrath didn't seem to notice, and continued with his debriefing.

Envy didn't pay attention to Father's new plan, instead lost himself in thoughts and memories of the moment before, when he had finally found some happiness.

--

--

--

--

_**obviously this is based on the manga, so anime lover's beware of not understanding stuff.**_

_**feedback is **__**loved**__**. And no I'm not finished with this storyline yet, so updates are on their way.**_

_**I'm sorry for those who will soon be angry with me, but I've had this chapter written for a while, I was just waiting until chapter one got reviewed to continue. I was taken by surprise when I found reviews and subscriptions after this only being up for a day and a half. Thank you so much you 3 who reviewed me, and with that I should probably start working on part 3.**_


	3. A New Plan

**Chapter 3: A New Plan**

"Envy! What are you doing? Hurry up!"

Envy was jerked out of his fantasy filled stupor by Pride's angry shout. The older homunculus was in his child form, his disembodied eyes almost showing emotion in his annoyance.

Envy rolled his eyes at Pride's show of authority and sprinted onwards, feet making heavy prints in the ground as he practically leaped along. Pride smiled and became shadows, flowing alongside the younger homunculus.

The two sped down the tunnel towards their trap.

----------------

**1 week ago:**  
_The car pulled up in front of the Führer's government building. Wrath exited the car, and after a quick shift into a military soldier, Envy followed. The two walked to the Führer's office, and climbed down the passageway to the underground base at the back of it. Coming out into the large room, they walked up to Father. _

_He was attached to his various pipes, as usual, but turned his head to view them better. _

_"Envy, what did you learn about our sacrifice?" he asked somberly._

_Envy stiffened, remembering the events of half an hour ago. Feigning boredom he replied, "Hardly anything useful. The only thing that really is of use is that Fullmetal is leaving Central today, with his brother and the Rockbell girl. Although," Envy paused, thinking._

_"We might be able to use our hostages and Fullmetal's new," Envy pretended to cough sarcastically, his mind working to his own ends, "'partner' to our advantage. The Rockbell girl is far more important to the shrimp now, since they have been – what's the human term? – dating."_

_Wrath's uncovered eye lit up in a way Envy didn't exactly like after the first melodramatic bit had ended._

_Resuming his plan work, Envy continued,_

_"If we were to say, capture her, and then get Fullmetal to think she died, we'd probably be able to get him to perform his task easier," Envy finished, trusting that Ling-Greed (who was there too, as well as Pride) would contort the plan to meet Envy's ends._

_Father was silent for a long moment, then spoke. _

_"What if he did not believe that girl was dead? We'd have to really kill her to assure authenticity…" _

_Envy mentally backtracked, knowing that Ed would go into a complete depression if Rockbell was killed. As much as he currently hated the girl, he didn't want to see Ed like that._

_Ling-Greed stepped in saving Envy from revealing too much. _

_"We can't actually kill her, then he would know it was us and simply try to thwart us, or commit suicide. I think we lure him here using Envy as bait, while the actual Rockbell girl is somewhere else."_

_Wrath snorted at that. "Fullmetal wouldn't come for __Envy__, he'd- wait," Wrath paused spotting Envy standing with an eyebrow raised. _

_"If Envy shifted into Rockbell, and stayed with Fullmetal for awhile to assure a good lure, and then he were to take him somewhere where we were lying in wait, we could simply capture them both, and we'd have Fullmetal within our reach."_

_"I see a hole in this Wrath," Envy butted in. "What the hell am I going to do after we capture him?"_

_Wrath smiled evilly. "You stay in a cell for a few weeks, and then get pulled out to be taken for 'torture'. You come back in a few days looking shitty, and then commit suicide. You won't actually die, so just pretend to be dead, and Fullmetal will succumb to us little by little. How's that sound?"_

_Ency's eyes narrowed. While he wouldn't die, it still hurt like shit. _

_Father actually raised himself off the pipe chair to comment on this plan. _

_" Wrath, I approve of this plan. I trust you four [meaning Ling-Greed, Pride, Envy and Wrath can implement it successfully. If you cannot, the blame will fall to Wrath." The Führer nodded. Father nodded in return, and settled back down._

_"Now go."_

---------------

Envy grinned at the memory of their new plan, mentally thanking the New Greed and Wrath for carrying out what he wanted the plan to end up as, besides the part about suicide.

_I'll just involuntarily cough up blood or something, and convince Ed that I was only Rockbell up until I led him to the Trap. Besides, Wrath takes the blame if this fails so…_ Envy smiled unconsciously at the thoughts of Wrath's punishment, almost hitting a wall as he ran.

Swerving to avoid it, he swore deeply, trying to ignore Pride's laughter. Finally the two reached the spot.

"Alright Pride, you know what to do," Envy said. The shadows converged into Selim Bradley, and Envy shifted into Winry Rockbell.

Together they made their way up into Central out of their tunnel.

--

--

--

--

--

_**Heheheh, see my twisted plans form themselves to help Envy… Will update soon, gotta write the next chapter…**_


	4. Implementation

**Chapter 4: Implementation**

The two homunculi separated as soon as they emerged from the surface, both having different assignments.

Envy walked as Winry to the hotel she and the Elrics shared until they headed back to Resembool. Waiting until the actual Rockbell left the room, he snuck inside. Finding the note Winry had left explaining her departure, Envy quickly burned it, and disguised the smoke smell with some of the incense he found in one of her bags.

_Thankfully she didn't bring any of her stuff with her, seeing as she kinda lives in Rush Valley as it is._

The note had formerly read:

_**Ed and Al,**_

_**I just got an urgent call from Rush Valley, saying they needed me as soon as possible, because if I didn't get there, someone would die. I went ahead and left. Don't worry about waiting for me, I'll meet the two of you in Resembool. I finished packing up everything, but could you bring my stuff back to Resembool for me? Thanks.**_

_**Love, Winry**_

In reality, Pride had called Winry after the two separated, leaving Envy free to take over her identity. _This'll only be a problem if Fullmetal's automail breaks. Otherwise, this'll be a breeze. An enjoyable breeze_, Envy thought, lounging on the room's sofa.

-----

He had fallen into a steady doze by the time the door finally opened, and jumped, startled, almost losing grip of his form.

Fullmetal and his brother walked in.

Envy jumped up, and smiled at the two, saying quickly, "Hey you're back! You kind of startled me!" The armor's newly-reclaimed body was hard to get used to.

The two laughed, and Ed casually pulled Envy into a hug. Envy was taken aback, and hugged back awkwardly, squeezing tight. After a moment Ed said "Hey, um, Winry? You can let go now."

"Oh sorry!" Envy said, infuriated with the heat that went to his cheeks. _Idiot! Stop it!_

Al walked into the other room and called, "So, did you finish packing?"

Envy kind of froze. _Shit. Her note mentioned it, but I forgot. Crap._

"Um…" he started, but was saved by Al calling, "Never mind, you did. Sorry about that."

Envy sighed in relief, and Ed gave him a strange look.

"What's wrong?"

_Shit!_ "Umm…well…I just…wasn't…sure…that…I got…everything. And… I'm relieved that I did! Yeah! I was a bit scared for a minute there," Envy finished, with false enthusiasm. Ed raised an eyebrow at him, but smiled and took Envy's hand.

"Winry, you don't have to be so tense. Besides, we're going home now, so you can relax!"

Envy could see genuine concern in Ed's eyes and it soothed him.

"Okay. I will…"

----------------------

An hour later the three boarded the train, all in reasonably well spirits.

_Though,_ thought Ed, glancing at the girl looking out the window next to him, _Winry seems a little off._ Usually, the three would be talking, or sleeping, not just sitting in silence like they were now. Al jerked his head at her, and looked at Ed. Ed shrugged, as if to say _I don't know what's up with her_. Al nodded, fading into silence for a moment. Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Winry started talking random crap. The others joined in, and thoughts of Winry's unwellness were put aside for a rainy day.

After a few hours, the train pulled up in Resembool, and the three started walking home.

--

--

--

_Sorry for not updating in forvever, but I hit a bit of a writer's block because I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this. _

_**Why not just stick with Envy's big master plan thing?**_

_Shut up voice inside my head!!!! Shut up!!! _

_Don't worry, my little disciples. Now that I've gotten past this chapter, we can have an actual story start happening._


	5. Seduction

**Chapter 5: Seduction**

--

THIS IS THE CHAPTER THAT RATES THIS STORY AS M!

--

_-If you wanted a yaoi fic, this is straight sex. The yaoi comes later._

_-I edited the other chapters so that __**Al is a human**__ (meaning no armor). Before I get lynched with questions, know that I did it to make the story easier to write._

_-So yeah… Enjoy!_

**I still don't own FMA (if I did, there'd be a lot less straight people, and people's eyes would start bleeding).**

--

--

Envy walked into the small house, trying hard not to be confused with his surroundings. This was made difficult by the fact that Ed was holding his hand, and Envy's emotions were flying strangely around in his head. 

Al darted ahead of them, running up to the door and opening it wide, before walking in. 

Ed laughed at his brother and bent down to whisper in Envy's ear, "He's so enthusiastic to be back in his body it's scary." 

Envy laughed lightly, but at the same time was a bit transfixed by the closeness he and the chibi were currently enlocked in. He was hit with the thought that if he wanted to kill the alchemist he could, but shook it off.

_You have a job to do, you have a job to do, and he'll suffer more if I stick to the plan._

The two entered the house, hands still entwined, and Envy was embraced by a short old lady with a pointy bun. 

"Welcome back Winry," the woman said. Envy returned the hug, trying to act natural, and smiled.

"Thanks. It's good to be back," Envy pretended to smile warmly as he looked around the small house (something he'd had to practice doing in the mirror for hours). "I've missed this place."

Ed squeezed Envy's hand, and said his own greetings to the woman. 

-------------

Ed's POV:

The day passed uneventfully, the three mostly just hanging out, trying to forget about the homunculi for a short while. Even though he'd had his body back for a few months now, Al was walking around, trying everything out with his newfound senses. 

Ed smiled remembering all the terrible things they'd had to do in order to bring back his brother. Ed still had his automail, but he liked it, as it a tie back to his old life, and to Winry.

Winry.

She'd been wondering around all day in a similar method to Al, except instead of trying to re-experience everything, it looked more like Winry was trying to figure out where everything was again. 

_Which I guess, is understandable, she hasn't been here in a year,_ thought Ed, putting Winry's odd behavior out of his mind.

As said before, the day had been uneventful, and soon the three travelers were going up to bed. Ed waved good night to Al, and Granny Pinako called her sentiments up from the first floor. Finally, Ed entered Winry's room, and lay down on the bed next to her.

Envy's POV:

I am lying in Rockbell's bed, trying to sleep while not losing my form, when Fullmetal opens the door and lays down next to me. He wraps his arm around me, and I roll around to face him.

I am met with a chaste kiss, sweet and light, and after I come back to reality (_Enemy, enemy, enemy, enemy_), I am trying my hardest not to lose control, and toy with him until he begs for more. 

-------

In the past, Father has given me assignments that required a certain skill for "seduction" on my part. Usually, it's a girl (Lust can normally handle any men that need persuasion), but when we have to get information from multiple people at once- well, lets just say I am familiar with how the female body works.

------

Unfortunately for me, my control is not mine tonight, and I go a step further with our kissing, bringing my lips to Fullmetal's once again, ignoring his closed eyes, and brushing up against his teeth with my tongue. He pretends to be asleep, but opens up to me anyway, and I explore the inside of his mouth, massaging his own tongue with my own. 

After all this urging, the chibi finally responds, and I enter a passion-driven state of bliss as my own aggressive attempts are immediately out-done by his skills at the kiss.

But when not having to play an identity, I am so used to being the one in control that I let my lust take over as I roll on top of him. 

Fullmetal finally opens his eyes and smirks slightly before flipping me over, putting himself on top, and tangling his metal hand in my hair, pulling out the ponytail Rockbell wears, and fanning my hair out, running metal fingers through it with practiced ease.

Obviously, I do not still quietly while this happens. 

My voice responds to his every touch, as I lean upwards to kiss his neck, caressing his throat with my lips, the sounds I so often imitated for authenticity's sake coming out of their own accord, and suddenly I realize Fullmetal is taller than this shape when we begin.

Ed's POV:

I watch Winry lie beneath me, my metal hand in her hair, her lips caressing my neck, answering each other's soft moans with whimpers of our own. I remember the first time we did this, and marvel at how easily these same reactions still come to us.

I feel myself hardening, and my hands slide down Winry's neck to wander over her shirt, one hand sliding under it and caressing her chest. There is an increase in the number of sounds emitting from her, and I smile. Lifting her shirt up and over her head, I unfasten her bra, and rub her with my metal hand, my other hand sliding up and down her leg. 

Envy's POV:

I am drowning in lust. If the sin's namesake were still alive, she'd probably approve of what I am about to do. 

All I know for sure is that the female body is one of the most pleasurable things to stay in for a long stretch of time.

My shirt is off, Fullmetal's hands are on my body, and I know that the two of us need to be on a level playing field. 

I go for his fly, and eventually I get Fullmetal's pants off, and I begin working on his shirt while grinding his hips against mine. Our volume increases slightly, and Fullmetal "shh"s me, nodding his head to the door. I ignore him, and start teasing his hardened member. Fullmetal sighs, and goes for my skirt, his hands running up and down my legs as he eases the clothing off of me. 

Soon we are both fully undressed, as we make short work of each other's underwear.

We still do nothing climactic yet, as I am not finished with my torturing of the human. 

I brush my lips against his neck, kissing the skin, and licking his Adam's apple, and roll him under me, so that I am on top. Fullmetal smirks at me, and I ignore him, knowing that I'll most likely be on the bottom again by time we're done. As much as it infuriates me, I have to play my shape.

I work my way down Fullmetal's chest, biting his nipple, and briefly pressing him with my own. 

As I do this, my hands have wandered down, and I smirk to myself as I begin the _real_ fun.

Ed'd POV:

Me and Winry have been together for a while now, but I have never seen her this assertive before, nor as teasing. I'm not quite sure how long either of us can last, as I hardened a long while ago. She lies on top of me, and all I can do for the moment is wait my turn and enjoy the sensations.

Winry is rubbing along me, gripping places she hasn't before, and finally when it gets to be too much, I flip her over roughly and waste no time in placing myself at her entrance and getting inside her. 

She is startled, and leans up to kiss me, and I start to thrust, increasing with speed as she starts demanding it. 

After we have both been crashing into each other for a while, we climax one each other, and I collapse on her, twisting us so we are side to side, though making no effort to disconnect us in any way.

Envy's POV:

I am facing Fullmetal now, our eyes meeting, and me still experiencing the rather unfamiliar feeling of still having something inside me, instead of the other way around. It is still rather pleasureable, and I only disconnect us by giving the alchemist one last tease.

He responds by moaning out, "Winry…" before finally passing out.

It is good that he did not see the look on my face.

--

--

--

--

_I am truly sorry for the update lag, and I have about 10 million valid excuses, but since I'm sure you don't care, just be glad I finally updated._

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

**Spoilers past now!**

_For those of you who are amazingful and read the manga scanlations, and for those of you people who have read __**chapter 79**__, let us all take a moment of silence to honor the death of our favorite shape-shifting homunculus._

_Now, I have a request._

_For you people with religious beliefs, please say a short prayer for our deceased homunculus. After you've done that, please join my fellow agnostics and atheists is blackmailing Arakawa-sensei to either kill off Marcoh (damn Envy killing bastard), or bring Envy back to life._

_**Thank you, and please review.**_


	6. Mouse Trap

**Chapter 6: Mouse Trap**

Envy tensed, disgust written through every inch of Winry's form. Ed had already passed out, but not until his breathing slowed did Envy shift into his preferred form and fluidly got away from the alchemist and next to the window. Throwing it open, Envy leaped out, landing on the grass outside before taking off, running twice as fast as a average car. 

Finally reaching an area of isolation, Envy stopped his flight and screamed.

"FUCKING HUMANS!"

Animals who'd once been enjoying their separation from humans, balked at the unfamiliar scent of the homunculus, scattering at the Sin's rage.

Envy collapsed to his knees, shaking in fury.

"Fucking little _insects_. I hate them! That bitch! That bitch…. DAMMIT!" Envy cried out, rage wracking his frame. Suddenly he stopped, and an evil grin spread across his face.

"Heheheheh… HAHAHAHAHA!" Envy burst into maniacal laughter, voice echoing off his surroundings.

_I was told to break him. That was our original mission. Well, I'm not following through with this plan. Instead I'll corrupt him, make him wish he were dead._

--------------------

Ed woke up slowly, stretching out his arms and legs. He was not surprised at Winry's absence, she was usually up before him anyways. 

Unfortunately for Ed, not sooner had he stumbled down the stairs and started a pot of coffee, the Rockbells' phone rang. 

"Mehh… Too early," muttered Ed, walking slowly over to the phone. 

"What?" he answered, grumpy as usual in the mornings.

"Fullmetal?" came Mustang's voice out of the other end. Ed strangled air in his fury.

"What the hell do you want this early in the morning Mustang?" he growled.

The voice on the other end chuckled annoyingly. "Morning? It's half past noon. Now can you be serious, or do you want a whole country to be killed?"

Ed was instantly alert. "Did you find anything on the homunculi?"

"Yes, that's why I called. I need you to come to Central immediately. I have specific instructions for you,"

Ed listened to his superior, nodding every so often, trying to ignore the fact that Al had just walked in the door.

"Alright, I understand...Yes, I'll be there…No don't worry, I don't want anyone else dragged into this…Okay, bye," Ed hung up the phone as casually as possible, trying not to attract too much attention until he had to break the news.

"Morning Al!"

"Hey, Big Brother's finally up! By the way, Winry's in the shop," Al said off-handedly, shoving a piece of toast into his mouth. "Someone from Rush Valley called her awhile ago and I got shoo-ed away."

Ed smiled. It was just like his brother to be totally unsuspicious of anything bad happening. 

"Hey Al, Mustang just called, and needs me in Central. You okay staying here without me for a few weeks?" Ed asked, trying to keep the _you definitely aren't coming with me_ out of his voice. 

Al looked up worriedly. "What did he want?"

"Oh, just some military stuff. Paperwork mostly. I need to do my assessment also. It's mostly just formal, time-consuming crap. I'll be done in a couple of weeks."

_Shit, I am lying through my fucking teeth. I just don't want him hurt, that's why._

Thankfully, Al didn't pick up on his brother's lie, and simply sighed in relief. "Whew, I was worried about you Big Brother. Yeah, I'll be fine here."

Ed smiled in relief. "Great."

-----------------------------------

Envy put down the phone, shifting back from Mustang into the Rockbell girl. 

_Alchemists. They're so easy to manipulate,_ Envy thought, smirking as he walked down the stairs.

He was greeted by a one-armed hug from the usedtobeArmor-Brother (_Al maybe?_), which was returned with enough warmth as the homunculus could summon.

"Hey Winry!" smiled the sacrifice. "What was that call about?"

Envy quickly drooped his shoulders, and put on a reluctant face. "I got a call from Rush Valley. They need me to perform a surgery on this guy a week earlier than normal because the place where his ports are going to connect are infected. I have to leave this afternoon."

Fullmetal visibly brightened, just as Envy had predicted. "That's alright. Mustang wants me in Central ASAP, so I guess I'll just leave tonight instead of at 4 am tomorrow."

Envy warped Rockbell's face into a look of concern. "Wait, Mustang called? Is everything alri-"?

"Yes! Everything's fine! I just have to do some official stuff! Nothing dangerous, don't worry!" Ed cut Envy off.

Envy evil-grinned inwardly, glad that everything would go according to plan.

"Al's staying here with Granny Pinako, so we're all taken care of," Fullmetal ended.

Envy nodded. "Alright then. I'm going to get packed."

"Me too."

Fullmetal followed Envy up the stairs and into their room, shutting and locking the door behind them. Envy turned around.

"Ed, what are you-"

The homunculus was cut off by the alchemist's lips shoving against his own in a passionate kiss. His mouth was open from talking, and Fullmetal's tongue danced inside it. Not one to let another dominate him, Envy's tongue went to battle and entwine with Fullmetal's, eventually winning, and snaking into the alchemist's mouth. Both were suppressing moans of pleasure, and when Fullmetal started to hum, the vibrations made it even harder for Envy to stop himself from throwing the chibi on the bed and making him scream.

Fullmetal was the one to push Envy onto the bed behind him, surprising the homunculus enough that the alchemist was able to get on top of him and slide his hands under Envy's shirt.

Again, Envy thanked whoever listened to his internal monologues that Rockbell was a woman.

----------------------------------------

The two made quick, passionate love on the bed, suppressed as it was, to avoid alerting the rest of the house. 

When it was done, Ed separated from Winry, and the two dressed silently, him packing to go to Central, and Winry grabbing the few things she didn't already have at Rush Valley.

Around noon, Winry's train set off for Rush Valley, and Ed's left at dusk for Central. As Ed looked out the window he could only think two things.

First, something was wrong. Whether it was Winry, or Mustang, or the country's situation, something bad was about to happen. Secondly,

Everything could only go downhill from here.

--

--

--

--

_Envy hopped off the train as soon as Resembool shrank out of sight, and started running along the tracks to Central, shifting into a dog as he did so for conspicuousness' sake. Soon, he arrived at another of the many small villages the train passed through, and shifted into an average human (male this time, thank __**god**__), and quickly walked into a phone booth. _

_Grabbing the phone, Envy grabbed a piece of paper Wrath had given him, and dialed the number, shifting into Fullmetal._

_**Ring, Ring**_

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Winry? It's me Ed."_

_"Ed! Hi! How are things?"_

_"Pretty good. Hey, the Colonel needs me in Central, so don't feel like you need to hurry to get back to Resembool, okay?"_

_"Okay. Is everything all right? Should I be worried at all?"_

_**Yeah, you should definitely be worried.**_

_"No, everything's fine. I have to do my assessment; I'll be back in a week. I have to go, my train's leaving soon, but just wanted to tell you."_

_"Okay! Thanks for telling me. Be careful, alright!"_

_"Alright. Bye Winry!"_

_"Bye Ed. Love you."_

_" "_

_"Ed? Are you there?"_

_"Yeah. Love you too Winry."_

_**Clunk**_

_"Because if he doesn't, this won't work at all."_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

Ya-ta! Another chapter! I promise yaoi next chapter, but this one was set up. 

--

By the way, for all you people who helped me blackmail Arakawa-sensei:

WE SUCCEEDED!

Envy isn't dead, he's just a shrimp, and Mei-Chan is taking him BACK TO CENTRAL! Yay for Mei's silly gulibleness! 

--

Feedback is adored, and again, I'm sorry for the update lag.

--

_"Okay, so you know the premise for the movie, _Teeth_?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Nom nom nom."_


	7. Prelude

--

--

**Chapter 7: Prelude**

_--_

_Envy didn't want to __**hurt**__ Fullmetal, not exactly. Causing pain was no problem, scarring the alchemist for life would be enjoyable, but intentionally __**hurting**__ him? No. There was a difference between causing pain, and hurting, one that the Sin did not intend to cross._

_Didn't intend to at least…_

--

Ed got off the train, briefly looking around to make sure that no one has sent him some sort of escort. Spying no military personnel, Ed assumed everything was still as it was when Mustang talked to him on the phone. Glancing at the notes he'd written himself during their phone conversation, Ed set off to where one of Mustang's subordinates would be waiting.

He looped through side streets and alleys, occasionally alchemizing walls to hide himself from any military personnel that happened to be close by. Finally, Ed found himself in the back of a small alley. It was mid-afternoon and dusk was creeping over the horizon, Ed's shadows lengthening with his growing apprehension.

_Didn't Mustang say he'd have someone waiting here all today and tomorrow?_ Ed thought, worried. _I wonder if they're just farther back._

Reluctantly, Ed walked quietly to the far end of the alley, dread rising as the alchemist realized there was only a dead end at the far side of the wall. Reaching it, Ed turned a 360 in place, eyes scanning for any sign of a familiar face.

A swift intake of breath made Ed whirl around, and he felt air rushing down close to him, and quickly jumped out of the way before a foot made contact with his head.

--

Envy stood atop the roof, watching Fullmetal make his way through the alley. When the alchemist reached the back, Envy took a deep breath to semi-alert Fullmetal of his presence, and then leapt down, his pointed foot narrowly missing the human's head.

Envy landed gracefully, the ground he'd landed on buckling from the force of his fall. Fullmetal whirled around, eyes widening in surprise upon recognizing the homunculus. "Envy?" he breathed, voice barely audible.

Envy laughed at the alchemist's bewilderment, and twirled his body to kick Fullmetal in the side of the head. The alchemist was sent flying backwards, landing about five feet away from the Sin.

Fullmetal got up quickly, clapping his hands together and transmuting his automail, but before the blade was completely done transmuting, Envy sent a swift kick to the alchemist's ribs, grinning as Fullmetal toppled over, unbalanced. The homunculus grabbed Ed by the collar, and shoved him against the stone wall of the alleyway, grinning maniacally at the human.

--

Ed landed on the ground as gracefully as he could manage after being thrown, and clapped his hands together as he stood, preparing his automail blade. Ed concentrated on what he wanted done in his head, but was knocked out of weapon creation by a kick to the ribs. Already unbalanced from his previous throw, Ed crashed to the ground, weakly trying to roll away from the homunculus and get back up. The world spun in his eyes, and the alchemist's vision turned to black smattered water, as he was picked up and shoved against a wall.

When Ed's vision cleared, he was greeted with Envy's sadistic smile, the homunculus's eyes brightening once Ed regained total consciousness.

"Hello again Fullmetal. What's it like being a pathetic little human today?" Envy purred.

Ed's eyes narrowed, and he brought his leg up to crash into Envy's ribs, throwing the homunculus off him.

"I'm not short, you bastard," muttered the alchemist, voice thick with rage.

Envy grinned, light covering his midsection to restore his flawless skin to its original unbruised state. "Now, now, Fullmetal, you don't want to make me too mad. I'm not supposed to kill you today you see. Father would be rather mad."

Ed glared at him. "Shut up!"

Envy laughed. "Hahaha! Silly human, he thinks he's actually in control of his situation! Guess again shrimp!"

Ed charged at the homunculus, roaring in defiance.

--

Envy taunted Fullmetal, grinning as the blonde's anger level rose, and finally the alchemist charged. Predictable as Fullmetal was, Envy ducked low, tripping his adversary, grabbed him by the collar, and pinned him against the wall again.

_Excellent. I've got Fullmetal right where I need him. Father never said that this act of _breaking_ shouldn't be enjoyable for me_, Envy thought, smirking at his prey.

"Well hello, Fullmetal. You seem to be enjoying yourself," Envy sneered.

Fullmetal scowled, his face a mask of hatred, though he couldn't move. "Fuck you."

"Are you going to do it?" Envy asked, keeping his voice perfectly serious, and enjoying the confused look on the alchemist's face.

_He's so easy to manipulate, this is almost boring!_ thought Envy.

Outwardly he said, "Because otherwise, this wouldn't be any fun."

With that, Envy put his mouth to Fullmetal's neck, and instead of biting, like he'd planned, licked alluringly, in the exact same manner he'd done when in the role of Rockbell. The homunculus could feel the blonde stiffen underneath him. Envy paused, mock despair gracing his features.

"What? No reaction? I expected better Chibi, you've disappointed me," drawled Envy. Fullmetal snarled at the homunculus, and started struggling against Envy's iron grip, but Envy just went back to licking at Fullmetal in his sensitive spot, rubbing the knee that wasn't restraining the alchemist, in between the blonde's legs.

_This is going to be hella fun!_

--

--

--

--

_Prelude to the eventual e sequence (whoever guesses what the blanked out word is receives a magical Toklas brownie)_


	8. Author's Note I Swore I'd Never Write

Lame-Ass Author's Note That I swore I'd Never Write One Of

**Lame-Ass Author's Note That I swore I'd Never Write One Of**

_Well, I've come to peace with the fact that nobody reads this fic (if amounts of reviews are anything to go by) so I'm pretty much purely posting this for my own benefit and peace of mind. Maybe someday one of my _Another Way_ disciples will look at my profile and be an Edvy fan, (thus letting this fict be read) but until then, sorry to whoever still reads this fict, because updates may not be coming for months at a time. _

_I feel very bad, because I really hate it when other writers take up whole chapters posting little notes that consist of "I'll be reviewing really soon!" or "I'm busy with another fict, so this may not be updated for awhile!" and yet here I am doing something similar._

_Anyways, point is, that until I start getting some sort of sign that people actually read this, _Obsessions_ is on semi-permanent hiatus._

**A/N: **

You guys are all amazingly fantastic, and reviewed with cries of "don't stop fool!" after I put this idiotic note out, so to you people who have either just discovered this fict, or are coming back to check and see if the hiatus has been lifted, please disregard the above self-pity. I will be acknowledging the people who reviewed before I posted this individually at the beginning of chapter 8, my braindead-ness is cured and I can get you guys that next installment.

Cheers to all you crazy wonderful people,

_Island of the Ships_


	9. Breaking

Toklas brownies for no one, but a special thanks to Sin-Envy for ultimately pulling me out of my emo-ness towards this fict, an

_Toklas brownies for no one, but a special thanks to Sin-Envy for ultimately pulling me out of my emo-ness towards this fict, and thanks to Half Human Homunculi, The-Living-Shadow, and my-chemical-love for helping to make me feel love, and also thanks to Moondapple for being one of my few Another Way disciples who checked out this fict. Oh and, also another wave of gratitude to Nevermore and Brynn for giving me support when I went inconveniently brain-dead while trying to hurry and write another chapter for all you wonderful people._

_--_

_I own nothing_

--

**Chapter 8: Breaking**

--

Envy:

Envy relished in Fullmetal's confused look as the homunculus continued his alluring licking of the human's neck as well as the friction the Sin was creating with the his leg. Envy pulled his head back to smirk at the alchemist's frozen expression, and used a quickly shifted clawed hand to rip Fullmetal's shirt open, while shifting off his own.

Fullmetal started to react then, and kicked at the homunculus' legs. Envy was caught off guard, and loosened his grip on the human, and Fullmetal ducked out of the Sin's grip. The alchemist wisely chose to try and retreat instead of fighting Envy again, and started running down the alleyway.

Envy's eyes narrowed in frustration. "Stupid Chibi," he muttered, silently chasing after the human.

The alchemist was a few yards away from the safety of the lamp-lit streets when Envy tackled him from behind, knocking him out quickly, and throwing him over his shoulder. Human in tow, Envy headed out of the alley.

--

Ed:

Ed opened his eyes hesitantly, and looked around.

He was in an empty warehouse, with no windows, black metal walls, a maze of stacked crates, and no visible door. It was presumably the same night as it was when Envy had first attacked the alchemist, for it was still dark out. A small breeze floated between the shadowy boxes, and as it reached Ed, a sudden chill overtook him. Ed tried to wipe whatever water had made him cold off, and found that his arms and legs were bound to the table he was currently lying on.

"So you're awake," said a soft voice.

Ed jumped, trying to look around. Envy's pale form crept towards him, silent and graceful.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Ed snarled, eyes narrowing.

The homunculus smirked. "I thought you would've figured that out already based on our last little, ah, encounter."

"Just let me go bastard. You aren't allowed to kill me, I know that already," Ed shot back.

Envy sat on the table beside him, and stroked his face softly. "Yes, I know. It _is_ rather unfortunate. However, I can still break you, and corrupt you, and make you _beg_ for death."

Before Ed could ask what that meant, or shake off Envy's hand, the Sin had pressed his lips to the alchemist's.

--

Envy 1st person:

"Just let me go bastard. You aren't allowed to kill me, I know that already," Fullmetal shot back.

I grin manically, sitting on the table beside the bound alchemist, my hand reaching out to touch his confused face. "Yes, I know. It _is_ rather unfortunate. However, I can still break you, and corrupt you, and make you _beg_ for death."

With that closing statement, I press my lips to the Chibi's, sucking on his bottom lip softy, and taking full advantage when he gives a slight gasp at my advances.

Pushing my tongue into the small opening, I force access into the alchemist's mouth as he lays frozen on the table. I explore the inside of his mouth with my tongue, massaging his own appendage, and humming into his mouth, giving him every possible method of oral pleasure. My work is rewarded with a slight groan from Fullmetal, and I can see him stiffen as his eyes flutter shut. His body begins to unconsciously respond, his lips moving against mine, his tongue coming up to entwine with mine. I react back fervently, wanting to add as much passion to the moment as I can, so it would be just that more traumatizing later on. I move my knee so that it's rubbing Fullmetal's groin as it was before, and the blonde gives a small moan at my touch.

Then, as if just realizing what he was doing, Fullmetal jerks his head back, both severing the kiss and banging his head against the table below him. I grin as revulsion and confusion mesh in his expression, as well as shock for what he just did.

The alchemist stares at me incredulously, and asks one thing.

"Why?"

I grin. "As I said before. To break you."

And with that, I push aside the fragments of his already ripped open shirt, and run my hands down his toned chest, rubbing over Fullmetal's muscles, and massaging the area around the automail ports. I add my mouth into the fray of seduction, and begin licking at his nipple, biting down slightly. I can feel the alchemist suppress a moan as my hands caress his chest, slowly wandering down to more intimate areas.

--

Ed

Ed groaned from the feel of the foreign appendage inside his mouth, his body working against him, as he lost grasp of all consciousness and let his mind float away. Envy's tongue was in his mouth, it was entwining with his own, the homunculus was rubbing his knee in between Ed's legs and it all just felt so _good_. Ed moaned with pleasure, and then it hit him.

**He was doing this with **_**Envy**_.

Ed snapped back his head in revulsion, banging his head painfully on the metal table, but succeeding in ending the kiss. He twisted around to face the homunculus's smug face, and almost pleadingly asked one question.

"Why?"

Envy grinned manically. "As I said before. To break you."

Suddenly, Envy's hands were all over Ed's body, and as Ed vaguely remembered his shirt being ripped off in their earlier alleyway encounter, his body was getting all sorts of unwanted attention. Ed stoically tried to wait it out, but lost control when Envy started licking his nipples, and had to almost bite through his lip to suppress the resulting moan when the Sin bit down. Envy's hands were all over his chest, the homunculus' tongue caressing the area where his automail connected to his chest. Ed unconsciously fought against his bonds in an effort to get free and make the experience more enjoyable.

--

Envy

Envy moved his hands all over Fullmetal's body, trying to get as much of a reaction out of the blonde as possible, even going and licking at the automail ports in an effort to get the alchemist aroused.

It was working.

Envy could see the human's hands straining against the chains of his bonds, and when the Sin's amethyst gaze wandered down to the alchemist's face, he could tell that it was all Fullmetal could do to keep his face emotionless, not to mention staying silent.

The Sin smirked; making eye contact with Fullmetal as he let his hands move a bit further down the human's body.

"Why so frigid Fullmetal?" asked Envy lazily, raising an eyebrow at the alchemist's struggle of hiding emotion. "Am I not good enough for you? Is Rockbell better than I am?"

Fullmetal spat at Envy, the liquid hitting the homunculus in the eye. "I have no idea what the _fuck_ you are trying to do, but I'm will never give in to whatever sick game you're trying to make me play."

Envy chuckled. "Just you wait Chibi," he said, letting his hands rest on the waistband of Fullmetal's tight pants. "By the time we're done, I'll have you screaming my name."

With that, Envy abruptly grabbed Fullmetal's crotch, relishing in the gasp that ensued from the human, and continuing to grip Fullmetal's member through his clothes.

Fullmetal was red by this point, and a soft sheen of sweat had broken out over his face. Envy grinned at him tauntingly. "So you are human. I was beginning to wonder if maybe they'd changed you without telling me. Glad to know I was wrong, Ed. You'd be totally useless as a homunculus."

Then, using his hands to unbutton the human's pants, Envy leaned in to kiss Fullmetal again.

--

Ed

Envy's mouth pressed against Ed's, biting his lip, and sucking demandingly. Ed stayed as composed as he could (given the situation) at that, but when Envy started unbuttoning his pants, and unzipping his fly, Ed couldn't help but gasp in surprise.

Knowing Envy would try to take advantage of his open mouth, Ed turned his head aside, and bucked his hips up in a vain attempt to get Envy of him.

Instead of removing said homunculus from on top of his body, Ed only succeeded in crashing their two member's together, causing him to let out a low, unprecedented moan at the contact.

Smiling victoriously, Envy turned Ed's face back to his, and kissed him deeply, grinding their crotch's together vigorously. Ed gave up trying to control his mouth then, and gave into his desire, his tongue battling with Envy's and reaching eagerly into the homunculus', exploring the inside of it as Envy hummed, the vibrations making both of them release soft moans.

Envy broke the kiss, and Ed saw the Sin's initial smug look turn to shock, and then shame flashed on it, before contorting back into a smirk.

Then Envy shifted his clothes off, and all Ed could do was stare.

The skin was pale, almost translucent, but Ed could see no veins through the skin, as was normally the case. The chest was as sculpted as his, though a bit softer somehow, Envy's androgyny showing. Envy's hair hung down in its usual magnificent spikes, but it seemed mussed, almost as if someone had been fisting it. The Sin's hands had blood on them (Ed's), but the long fingers were also undoubtedly very sexy. The rest was simply beautiful.

Abruptly, a tent appeared in Ed's pants, and Envy grinned.

--

Neutral 3rd person:

_Oh, that's wonderful… Ah, yes, this is fun, very nice-Did I just moan?_

Envy abruptly broke him and Ed's first good mutually accepted kiss, and before the human could process the Sin's sign of weakness, he shifted his clothes off. Envy watched appreciatively as the already budding tent in Ed's leather pants rose suddenly, proclaiming itself to the homunculus.

Envy couldn't help but comment on the situation. "Well, I guess making you scream won't be so _hard_ after all."

Ed narrowed his eyes, and would've shot back an angry retort, had Envy not grabbed the bulge, making the alchemist moan loudly.

Quickly, Envy pulled the alchemist's pants down, then ripped the boxers from  
Ed's body with claw-like hands, that were then shifted back into normal ones for more intimate moments. Envy ground his hips into Ed's, sighing at the pleasure the contact evoked, whilst Fullmetal moaned loudly at his own rape. Envy grabbed both their cocks and squeezed them together, gripping and relaxing his hands around them, as the human broke into a chorus of pleasured noises.

"Envy!" Ed whimpered, voice pleading, as he arched up towards the homunculus. "Please, Envy, stop."

Envy shook his head, keeping their members firmly entwined. "Not until I hear you scream."

"Envy please, _nnnggggghhhh_," moaned Ed, the abrupt simultaneous squeeze of his own member as well as the separation from Envy's interrupting his protest.

Envy moved his hands up and down Ed's length, bending down and taking it into his mouth. Ed's eyes widened, and he gasped.

"Oh god Envy! Oh god!" Ed moaned, thrusting into Envy's mouth against his will as Envy's tongue ran up and down Ed's length. "Stop Envy, please, stop this."

Envy removed his mouth from Ed's length, and Ed wanted to scream for him to keep going, but stopped himself.

"Are you sure about that Chibi?" Envy taunted, staring at Ed's flaming erection.

_He definitely wants this, _Envy thought.

"You looked like you were enjoying it. You were _moaning _my name. But, if you really want me to stop, then I'll just move onto round two early," Envy said casually, his tone comparable to someone talking about the weather.

Ed's breathing was ragged, he _wanted_ so badly to be finished, but Envy evidently had other plans.

The homunculus reached down to Ed's lower body again, and Ed unconsciously arched up in anticipation, and Envy coldly ignored the alchemist's hard-on, and instead proceeded to stick a finger up Ed's ass.

Ed's eyes became huge, and he started squirming uncontrollably.

"Envy, Envy, Envy, stop, Envy stop, please Envy stop, _ah!_" Ed cried, as Envy slipped in another finger and started scissoring inside the alchemist with absolutely no preparation beforehand.

Envy grinned to himself, as he added a third finger, and continued to spread the human, knowing that once the final deed was completed, he could watch the finished product of the alchemist's demise.

Envy finally stopped scissoring inside Ed, but instead of removing them, and fucking him dry, Envy moved forward on top of the alchemist, and positioned his own erection above the human's mouth.

"Open up, Fullmetal!" Envy said gleefully. Ed quickly received the forced member into his mouth, planning to bite down, but not getting the chance, as his mouth was suddenly being thrusted into very quickly, and as quickly as it went in, Envy's member was out, and being placed at Ed's entrance.

Envy didn't bother trying to ease the pain, because he knew there would be some either way, and besides, causing pain was fun.

Envy thrusted into Ed, his entire length shoving inside the alchemist's body.

Ed cried out in mixed pain, and slight pleasure, and Envy grinned at the human while pulling out slowly, letting the friction strengthen both their hard-ons.

Quickly Envy shoved back into the blonde, and Ed cried out again in pain. The homunculus kept thrusting into the human, his carefully measured portions of pains slowly becoming more and more erratic, as well as more pleasurable.

Envy kept going, shoving in and out, methodically and erratically, and as he sensed he was nearing his peak, the Sin did multiple things at once.

With on hand, he began stroking Ed's own member, his fingers smoothly fingering the organ. With the other, he slashed the bonds; keeping Ed tied to the table.

Ed cried out when the bonds on his arms were cut, and immediately, his hands found their way to Envy's neck. The alchemist had already unconsciously started thrusting upwards to meet Envy's thrusts, now his arms were pulling the homunculus on top of him. Envy relished the sight of Ed writhing underneath him, taking particular joy in the tears on Ed's face from the pain of the rape.

Envy lowered his face to Ed's ear, breathing out musical words. "Scream my name Ed."

Ed moaned, bringing his lips to meet Envy's and for the first time, initiating the kiss. Envy would've stopped in surprise, if the momentum the two had created hadn't prevented him from doing so. Their lips locked, and as their hips crashed to meet each other's, both males felt a sense of perfect unity.

Envy's thrusts started to grow erratic, and Ed's brought his lips upwards to meet the homunculus'. Ed's walls closed around Envy, and the human simultaneously climaxed, shooting his seed into the homunculus' hand, screaming, "Envy!"

Ed's scream causing Envy to climax as well with a loud moan, and the two sunk onto the table, exhausted.

--

Ed fell asleep immediately, eyes closing, and completely passing out. Envy sat on the table for a moment until he was able to regulate his breathing, then quietly stood up, and shifted his clothes back on, and Ed's cum off.

Envy quickly cleaned Edward off, redressing him, and fixing the alchemist's clothes as best he could. Gently picking the human up, Envy walked silently out into the night.

--

--

--

--

--

_Dundundun!_

_Okay yeah, was that worth the wait, everybody?_

_Sorry if it sucks, but I really have no experience with yaoi sex or rape, so I hope that worked well. Also, I'm rushing to get this posted, so this chapter went through pretty much no editing process at all besides spell check._

_--_

_Again, thank you everyone who read my hiatus thingy and freaked out, you guys are all really inspiring, rock on._

_--_

_Oh, and in case any of you are wondering how raping Ed, sexually gratifying both parties, having sex with Ed in Winry's body, and carrying Ed off to a currently unknown location have anything to do with breaking Ed, you'll find out next chapter._

_--_

**Preview:**

Angst. Emo-ness. Guilt. Thoughts of Suicide. "Oh Envious, Oh Envious. Wherefore art thou Envious?"


	10. After Effects

_Psh! Y'all seriously thought I'd give you guys an actual preview? Not a chance!_

-----

**Chapter 9: After Effects**

_-----_

_If this didn't scar Fullmetal for life, Envy honestly had no idea what would._

-----

The homunculus dropped Ed's body on the bench, tucking the papers into the human's automail hand. Shifting into one of his many militant forms, Envy tapped Fullmetal on the shoulder, fabricating a look of third-party concern, as he woke the alchemist up.

"Sir, wake up. Sir, you'll miss your train if you don't hurry," Envy said mechanically.

Ed blinked, opening his eyes and looking around in confusion.

"Where am I?" asked the human. "Last thing I remember was-" The alchemist stopped, horror written all over his face. "Oh my god…"

Envy laughed inwardly. This was just too easy.

"How did I get here?" Fullmetal asked, looking around frantically.

Envy raised a skeptical eyebrow, trying to make the official form look as perplexed as possible. "You walked here yourself, sir. You bought a ticket back home to Resembool, sat on this bench to wait for your train, then promptly fell asleep. I happened to overhear you buying your ticket, and thought if I didn't wake you up soon, you might miss your train. I'm sorry for the inconvenience-" Envy rambled formally, only to be cut off by Ed.

"No, no, that's fine. Thanks for waking me up. I just had a…bad dream, and was disoriented. Thank you for your trouble, its no problem," the alchemist assured him.

Envy raised an internal eyebrow, and outwardly nodded briskly. "Very well. That's your train there, better get on it now," he said, giving the human a brief grin.

Ed nodded dazedly, and boarded the train.

* * *

Ed stared out the window, trying to recap the past few days.

He'd arrived in Central three days ago, and based off instructions from Mustang, was told to meet one of his subordinates at a drop-off point in a secluded alley. From there, things got foggy. He was carrying a piece of paper that held research notes in his own handwriting about Rentanjutsu and it's relation to the Philosopher's Stone, and a official document from Mustang outlining what he had managed to discover about their enemies.

However, he had no memory of how he got any of these things. Ed had called Mustang from the train to ask some basic follow-up questions about their brief meeting, and was asked if his "head was feeling any better". Apparently, he'd been hit in the head with a kid's baseball, and then tripped and crashed into a pole. The officer at the train station had told him that he'd bought his tickets then abruptly crashed, the same day as this incident had happened.

The only thing Ed remembered of his stay in Central was his…_encounter_ with Envy. And that he'd enjoyed it.

From these two very different stories, Ed had a plausible sounding explanation. He'd gotten some minor amnesia from sleeping so soon after his head injury. The Envy thing was harder to explain. Ed didn't want to classify it as being an erotic dream, as that would mean that he was sexually attracted to the homunculus, but it was the only explanation that didn't involve it being real.

Ed chose the lesser of two evils, and decided to put the nightmare behind him.

* * *

Envy jumped out Mustang's office window, shifted into a crow and began to fly. He'd had Mustang given a surprise day off so that he could monitor the phone line himself. The concussion idea had worked perfectly, though the homunculus could hardly imagine what Fullmetal had worked out to explain their fucking.

_If all goes according to plan, this will begin to eat at him, and eat at him, until he finally seeks me out. And then…_

Envy came up short. He realized he hadn't fought that far ahead.

_Then what? Do I give him to Father, do I fuck with his head some more? Do I fuck _him_ more? What should I do?_

Envy spiraled down out of the air, and perched, shifting into his human form, and thinking. Possible scenarios flew through his mind, some malicious, some beneficial to the Promised Day, and others rather erotic.

"Gah!" Envy groaned in frustration, shaking the latest sexual fantasy out of his mind. Why was he thinking about this so much? It wasn't as though he actually _liked_ Ed.

Was it?

Envy thought back to when this all started. That first damned kiss inside Rockbell's body. Why had that mattered? He'd had to play a part before, often an intimate one. Why did this role change everything?

* * *

Ed _was_ trying to forget it. Honest.

He'd tried to act like everything was normal. He acted happy, immersed himself in his alchemy. Nothing worked.

It all got harder when Winry got back. Fortunately, she was on her…female time…so they didn't have to make love (_thank god!_), but Ed felt strange with every kiss, every touch.

The dream was haunting him. It had been too real, too vivid. It was horrifying and scarring, but at the side time, he didn't hate the memory. It came back in his sleep, and Ed was grateful that he slept facedown, and that a muffled "Envy!" could sound like "Winry!"

Winry seemed to think it was cute. When she'd first confronted him about it he was terrified. She'd come up to him, and kissed him from behind, putting her arms around his neck.

"Sleep well?" she asked coyly. Ed resisted the impulse to freeze like a deer in the headlights.

"Yeah, why?" he said shakily. She laughed.

"Don't be embarrassed," she said playfully, "you were very, um, active, last night. You were moaning and screaming into your pillow. Are you so deprived that I'm entering your dreams now?"

Ed attempted a smile. "Probably. I honestly don't remember."

Winry laughed, kissed him again, then went downstairs.

That was close.

The dreams kept coming, only different scenarios. Different locations, different positions, but always the same person. That same body.

One night, Winry came to bed with a light in her eyes.

"Hey Ed?"

"Yeah"

"Well, you seem a little, well, excited, most nights, and even though I'm almost done with, you know, we could still have some fun," she said, eyes sparkling.

Ed tried his hardest to look interested. "How so?"

Winry laughed. "You'll have to find out."

She pulled him up from where he was laying, and made him sit on the end of the bed. Slowly, she began to take off her shirt, then her bra, leaving her shorts on. Winry then kissed Ed passionately, a kiss he tried to respond to with as much fevor.

She pulled away, and slowly took off Ed's shirt, throwing it behind her, then starting on his pants. When his boxers were removed, there was a little arousal, but clearly not much.

Ed realized what was happening, and knew he needed to fake it. He tried to come up with something that would get him horny, and suddenly Envy's naked body popped into his mind.

He perked up immediately.

Winry laughed, and stroked, his erected member, soft fingers slowly caressing. When it grew larger, she put it in her mouth, and began slowly rubbing it with her tongue.

Ed started panting, remembering how Envy had started this, and never finished.

"Wait," he panted softly. "I want to try something new."

He lay down on the bed, and pulled some cord from out of his bedside table. He tied one of his hands to the bedpost. "Tie my other hand."

Winry raised her eyebrows, but did so.

Ed closed his eyes, envisioning Envy. "Now."

He made sure not to moan any names.

* * *

Envy was frustrated. He had gone over and gone over all kinds of different ideas of what to do when Fullmetal finally sought him out, but could come up with nothing that didn't involve the two of them having a much more romantic encounter.

"Dammit!" Envy snarled, slamming his fist on the branch he was sitting on, scaring away the many birds who'd come to sit on the branches next to him, not smelling human.

"What the fuck do I do now?"

* * *

Ed woke up and realized he desperately needed to see Envy. Even if all he accomplished was getting the shit beat out of him, that would at least put a different memory in his head than the one currently there.

The only way to find him would be to go to Central and make his prescense known.

_If something happens, then I'll know it was real, if nothing does, then I'm just a little depraved and possibly homosexual. No worries.  
_

He didn't know if he was more worried that something would happen, or that nothing would happen.

Ed wandered down to the kitchen, bags already packed, and announced he would be going to Central, claiming that he'd left some research behind. Al of course,w anted to come, but Ed quietly told him that he needed to take care of Winry and Pinako more than he needed to take care of Ed.

"After all, _they_ know where they live, and I'm going straight to the heart of operations. If something happens to me, I don't want a hostage situation."

Al nodded, convinced. Ed wished he were a worse liar.

-----------

-----------

-----------

-----------

_And that's the end! Hope things are slightly clearer, the next chapter is coming up, and as always, I deeply apologize for the update lag. I hope this chapter made up for it. Sorry about the Edry/Edwin (whatever you guys call it), but I needed it._

_Btw, has anyone read the manga chapter 90 yet? Pretty intense, no? Kimblee's a bitch, don't you agree? No signs of Envy yet, but we can always hope. _

_Anyways, farewell my lovely readers!_


End file.
